falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Slots
(black) (red) (green) (blue) (yellow) (broken) (broken) (Ultra-Luxe) (5 tables) (3 tables) (3 tables) (4 tables) (4 tables) (4 tables) |footer = Slotmachine in Fallout and Fallout 2 }} A slot machine, or simply slots, is a casino gambling machine with three or more reels which spin when a button is pushed. Slot machines are also known as "one-armed bandits" because they were originally operated by a lever on the side of the machine (the one arm) instead of a button on the front panel, and because of their ability to leave the gamer penniless. They appear in Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout: New Vegas. ''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 Slots can be played via dialogue in Fallout and Fallout 2. In Fallout, some slots are nuclear war themed and to win 3 nukes are required. Notes * Low Intelligence characters cannot gamble with slot machines, they will instead respond to it as if it was a very fun toy or another non-player character, respectively. * If the character is under influence of drugs, the description and dialogue lines change to more colorful and surrealistic ones, as it seems that the machine is winking and whispering to them, teasing and seducing, encouraging them to gamble, then more and more. * In an unused part of ziSlots.msg and relevant script, there's a hilarious "conversation" Chosen One was supposed to be able to "have" with a slot machine if they're drunk, high or stupid. In it, they can maudlinly complain that they miss Arroyo and their mom, or are having trouble with the current main quest or with developing their SPECIAL stats, or don't know what else to do now if the game is finished, or that Fallout 2 doesn't support their new shiny 3dfx card they have paid a small fortune for. Dialogue files * GOODSLOT.MSG * NcSlots.msg * ZiSlots.msg ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Betting Bets can range from 1 - 200 chips, though in practice (as of patch 1.4.0.525) the highest a machine will accept is 75. The latest update only allows 40 as a maximum bet. Chips must be purchased from the casino cashier before attempting to play a slot machine (the machine won't be useable without chips in your possession). Not all slot machines are usable, regardless of chips being available. Note that if you are having trouble finding the cashier, look for a person behind a barred counter. Payouts Payouts are calculated by the bet amount and the payout multiplier. ; Hidden/No-Win Symbol Players should be aware that there is an additional no-win symbol on the reels that is not mentioned by the game. Players not familiar with slot machines may wonder why the symbols do not always line up. This is due to the fact that the divider 'line' in between the mentioned symbols is also a symbol. If one of the 'lines' falls in between the indicator arrows on the slot machine then the only way for a player to win any chips is with Cherry symbols. Playing to Win Like Roulette, Slot machines are simple games of chance. It is unknown what exactly the casino edge is, though it is likely, though hard to prove, that having a Luck of 7 is the break-even point in the player's favor, though one would need deep pockets (to wait out long dry spells which would be matched by occasional jackpots) to realize that. However, with a Luck of 10, Slot machines may be an effective and simple way to break the bank at a casino. Even Blackjack still requires a modicum of sense (so one is not constantly doubling-down on a hand of 20), but with Slot machines, the expected return with each pull of the lever is extremely positive. With a bit of starting cash (to wait out a few dry spells), even constant plays of a low bid (like the max 25 chips allowed at the Sierra Madre casino) will shortly yield a casino ban. So instead of having to remember when to hit or stay, one can just sit back, turn off the brain, take in the sounds, and rake in chips. Locations Slots can only be played at the following locations: * The Tops * Atomic Wrangler casino * Gomorrah * Vikki and Vance Casino * Sierra Madre Casino & Resort (Dead Money) Notes * If the slots are truly random, the expectation value of winning is -0.68 caps, which means if you play slots many times, you'll lose 68% of your total bet. * Pre 1.4.0.525 patch slots could be the most lucrative method of gambling at the casinos. Winning a large payout could allow you to greatly exceed the limit at which the casinos will ban you from further play. The max bet of 200 caps with a 3x Orange spin would pay out 20,000 caps, twice the banning limit at most casinos. * As of the version 1.4.0.525 patch, slots payout about the same as roulette when betting 200 caps inside on a single number. The max bet of 75 caps with a 3x Orange spin will pay out 7,500 caps. * Normally, as you reach certain thresholds of net winnings in a casino, you will be stopped by the floor manager and offered increasing rewards followed by an eventual ban. Winning a large payout, however, may cause you to skip certain rewards, or even be immediately banned. This may prevent you from receiving the High Roller's suite in The Tops. * Reloading a save game while in a casino causes a 60-second cool-down on all the gambling stations, preventing their use. The slot machine displays the message "The machine appears to be taking a minute to reset itself as an anti-cheating measure. Time remaining XX" (XX being the amount of time remaining, starts at 60). This is to discourage players from saving after every win and loading after any loss in order to ensure monetary gain. On the 360, this cool-down period can be avoided by resetting the clock on the 360 to earlier than when the game was actually saved (will not work if connected to Xbox Live, because this automatically corrects the 360's internal clock). * Ultra-Luxe has no slot machines. They are likely considered too noisy and garish for the society's premises. ** There is a seemingly unused slot machine model in the GECK called "ULTRASlotMachine05," implying that it might have originally been planned for the Ultra-Luxe to have slot machines. Bugs Sometimes, when landing on one cherry, the slot machine will not give you the payout (x2); or when landing on multiple cherries, one of them may not be recognized, causing the machine to pay out at one level below what it should. The reason for this is unknown. Gallery FNV_slotmachine_model2.png|Black slotmachine FNV_red_slotmachine.png|Red model FNV_green_slotmachine.png|Green model FNV_blue_slotmachine.png|Blue model FNV_yellow_slotmachine.png|Yellow model Broken_slot_machine.png|Broken slotmachine FNV_starlet_slotmachine.png|Broken slotmachine FNV_multicolor_slotmachine.png|Ultra-Luxe model FNV_slot_tablecluster_1.png|Table cluster models FNV_slot_tablecluster_2.png FNV_slot_tablecluster_3.png FNV_slot_tablecluster_4.png FNV_slot_tablecluster.png FNV_slot_tablecluster_5.png Category:Fallout: New Vegas gambling Category:Fallout: New Vegas world objects de:Spielautomat ru:Игральный автомат uk:Гральний автомат